Dragons and Phoenixes
by ChylerWilson26
Summary: The summer before Aurora's 7th year, she lost her last living guardian. Upon finding out his cousins displacement while under the age of 18, Theodore Nott invited her to stay with him at the Nott Manor. His only request, she had to transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.


A/N: This is my way of sharing my HP love. This is very much a WIP and post will be sporadic. Enjoy and let me know what you think but do be an ass about it either. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the settings. Only my characters and I have permission to use a few of my friends characters.

~.~.~.~

It was early morning September first. The moon was still making his slow descend behind the distant trees to allow his love to rise and welcome the new day. Aurora had quietly made her way down stairs to the small patio just outside the dining room. Her mind was still stuck on replay with everything that happened during her summer. This was a nightly thing for her since her cousin invited her to stay with him in the northern part of Wilshire.

The summer hadn't been all terrible. Her grandmother had picked her up upon returning from Beauxbatons. She had taken them to London to site see with the muggles. Despite the history her family had against them, her grandmother seemed to love everything in the muggle culture. Once they had returned to their home in France, Aurora Started to notice certain things. Her grandmother seemed to be tiring easily and she was paler than what she had been the few years after she gained full guardianship of her. She knew it was only time before her grandmother slipped into a slumber she would not be able to wake from. Aurora figured she would have more time though, but by the end of July she was left alone in the house she grew up in. Loneliness was setting deep in her chest making her want nothing more than to run.

Theodore was gracious enough to open her home to her a little over a week later. Although both their parents had distaste for each other, Theo and Aurora remained somewhat close.

~.~.~.~

 _Theo had come in for the wake she held for her grandmother. He also insisted he stay to make sure everything was taken care of, something he could do to help ease the load of stress for her. He was returning from her kitchen with two glasses in one hand and a bottle of the finest Fire Whisky he could get his hands on that late at night._

" _You sure you'll be okay here until school starts back?" He asked, sitting in the recliner next to here she was perched on the couch. He filled one of glasses and passed it to her before filling his own and leaning back._

 _She was quiet for a moment, lost in the flames of the fire. She had casted a charm that kept the room cool as the fire blazed on. "No, but us Nott's always make it work." She offered him a small smile as her index finger ran along the rim of the glass._

 _Theo gave a chuckle as he tilted his glass to her. "That we do." After taking a sip of his whisky, he gave a long sigh. Under different circumstances, he and Aurora would not be able to shut up as they caught up with each other. He knew that although she need company, silence in the company of friends and family was needed also. "Any plans for the next couple of weeks?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. Memories of when he lost his father several months back and a few weeks following still pulled him under when the surfaced. He knew that no matter how strong she was, she would need someone just as he had._

" _Stay busy and not dwell?" She answered more as a question. She lifted her glass and took a hard sip as her eyes went back to the fire. She honestly did know how she would stay busy now. Everything that needed to be done, Theodore had helped with that week._

 _It was almost as if Theo knew his cousin was making a mental note on what was left to do with the will, land and house affairs. He remembered all too well how the loneliness and depression hit him after the affairs of his father's estate were all done. He didn't have to think twice when the idea filled his mind. "Why don't you come stay with me once everything is settled?" He held his hand up she tried to interrupt him. "I'm not saying sell everything off here, just to come and stay so you're not alone. Looking back now, I wish I wouldn't have been so prideful after fathers passing."_

 _Silence filled the room as she looked down at her glass. She truly didn't want to be alone any more than she needed to, but she saw herself still being alone with the next few weeks anyways due to the schooling schedules. "Hogwarts starts before Beauxbatons, I'll still end up alone for a week or so. Then there's traveling back to France for me to return to classes." Aurora gave a small smile to her cousin. "I promise I'll be fine."_

" _You can always transfer." Theo said with a tease. "Just think about it, you don't have anything holding you here now. You've also said you've wanted to go to Hogwarts since third year." He finished off his glass before pouring another for himself._

 _Aurora shot him a glare. "I may not have anything holding me here, but my friends are still here to help me."_

" _And where were they at the wake? You introduced me to several people but none you said were from Beaux." Seeing the hurt in her eyes his words caused, he gave a sigh. "Look the war has caused hell for everyone associated with the Dark Lord. Although your intermediate family had nothing to do with him, my father tarnished the Nott name the day he became a Death Eater. Even if your friends believe you had nothing to do with the war, I don't think their family being too keen being friends with one."_

 _Her mouth fell open to retort, but then shut. Theo was right. None of her friends nor her professors had come to show their support for her. She drank the last of her whisky before standing. "It's getting late, and I have an early meeting with the ministry tomorrow." Without another word, Aurora disposed her glass in the sink and headed to bed._

 _Two days later, when Theodore was packed to leave for the Nott Estate, Aurora gave one last look to her childhood home. It would be a year before she could return. Locking up she went to join her cousin at the apparition site._

~.~.~.~

"Aurora, everything alright?" Theo asked as he approached the entryway, sleep still filled his voice as he pulled her from her thoughts.

She turned her head and gave him a smile. "Just couldn't sleep. I suppose I have the first year jitters again." In just a few hours she would be making her way to Kings Cross with Theo heading to Hogwarts. The last time she was there was her third year, as a guest school for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The transfer had been easy enough, Theo had even asked if there could be a private sorting ceremony for her., not wanting her to be humiliated by being sorted with first years. Headmistress McGonagall seemed to have agreed with only a few questions.

Theodore gave a nod as he pulled the chair out next to her and sat. "Do you have everything packed? What about your cage for Hades?"

"Yes, everything is ready and Hades seems to love the new cage. He seems to sleep in it over the owl house." Aurora answered as she watched the first rays of the sun start to peak above the trees.

"Good, what say we have breakfast then ready ourselves? By the time we are done, we should be able to leave for the platform without being too early." He said half way through a stretch before standing.

Aurora stood with him as she gave a nod. "You read my mind dear cousin." Heading in, Aurora went for a shower as Theo called for the house elf to start on the breakfast.


End file.
